Buying Time
by Meadowcreek
Summary: When Shawn accidentally shoots himself with a strange experimental gun, he goes through a rapid change that could put his life and the lives of others at stake.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back everyone! So, this is an experimental story and I may not continue it. Remember, feedback is always loved.**  
Shawn scrambled around his apartment, desperately trying to ease the pain. He paced back and forth, panting. Sweat formed on his forehead and he groaned as yet another fiery hot rush of pain coursed through his veins. This had been happening more often lately, and for reasons Shawn didn't want to think about. Its imposable, right?  
A sudden pain brought him to his knees and a sob escaped his parted mouth. This couldn't be happening. Not now. On his hands and knees he crawled into his bedroom and, through squinted eyes, groped the top of the nightstand by his bed for his phone. He knocked it onto the floor and did an epic face plant next to it. Hitting the screen, he speed dialed the only person who could help.  
_He's going to be so pissed_, Shawn thought as the phone rang.  
_"Hello?_"  
"Gus, buddy!" Shawn forced out through gritted teeth.  
_"Are you okay, Shawn? You sound like your in pain!"_ Gus asked.  
"Gus, I-" he broke off and roared in pain, "Don't know how much longer…I can talk… you know that weird gun we found at the crazy scientists lab?"  
_"Yeah the one Lassiter took for evidence? What's going on Shawn?"_  
"Aggghhh!" Shawn screamed. "Lassie didn't take it! I did! Last week I accidentally shot myself with it, but there was no bullet and I wasn't wounded! Something's happening to me though, Gus!"  
Suddenly his body convulsed and he hissed softly into the phone, "Help me, Gus." and he ended the call.  
He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He screamed in pain and arched his back, his spine becoming more pronounced. His arms started shifting before his very eyes and became longer and thinner. As his bones rearranged themselves, he tried to stand upright, but found that too hard and remained on the floor. His teeth grew longer and his jaw bones extended outward, forming a slender muzzle. Soft brown fur covered him from snout to claw, and a tail grew.  
Muscles throbbing, his clothes ripped away from his new body and he slumped weekly on the floor, the transformation complete. He whimpered softly, not knowing exactly what to think. But right now, only three words were racing through his mind.  
_What. The. Hell. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly, people liked this story. So, I'll continue it :D review!**

Shawn pounded through the empty city streets, paws barely touching the ground. He skimmed lightly over the asphalt and concrete, terror causing his fur to spike out in every direction. He left a trail of bloody paw prints as the glass from the broken bottle he had run across dug into his soft pads. He didn't know were to go. Quickly he racked his brain for places he could go.

In his haze of thoughts he darted out into the road, not noticing the SUV until the grill was bearing down on him. He threw his weight back at the last minute, but it wasn't soon enough and it clipped his shoulder with enough force to throw him clear of the roadway. He yelped in pain and shock a he rolled onto the sidewalk. He regained his footing almost instantly and wheeled around, limping into an alleyway.

Once safely away from the street, he sat down, whimpering. He looked at his paws, his very bloody paws. _They hardly look like paws now, _he thought, _more like hamburger meat. _And his shoulder. He stood up and gently leaned weight on it. There was pain, but it was bearable.

He was just about to get up and run again when a delicious smell tickled his nose. He rose his muzzle into the air and stood up, fluffing out his thick brown pelt. Were toughs Fries Quatro Queso Dos Fritos he smelled? He rose and started padding toward the tantalizing smell. He rounded a bend when the fries came into view, laying on the ground. He looked around several times, hen cast his glance back to the fries.

_Why would somebody throw these perfectly good fries away?_ he thought. _Somebody has lost their damn mind._

Shawn crouched low enough to the ground that his belly fur brushed the dirt and licked his lips. He opened his jaws and was about to snatch the food in his mouth when a gray blur exploded for the shadows and crashed into his side, bowling him over. He recovered himself in almost mid-air and whirled around, teeth bared, hackles raised, ruff spiked out in every direction. A massive dog stood over the fries, snarling.

"My food!" the dog barked, spit flying off his lips.

"Hey! I found I first!" Shawn roared, legs stiff. He felt the blood pounding in his ears.

"Its in my territory!" the dog spat, taking a step closer. Shawn shrank away. He backed up slowly, and left the other dogs territory. He walked alone on the sidewalk, just as it started to rain. Hunger pains throbbed in his stomach, and the cold water plastered his fur to his ribs.

_Life of a stray. Woo._


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn limped past a stop sign, not even slowing to look both ways. He almost wished someone would hit him. Between the throbbing of his shoulder and his aching paws, along with the spot on his side the dog had rammed, he was just a big ball of hurt. Hurting here, hurting there. Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt. He rounded a corner, head and tail drooping, when a flash of white appeared in the edge of his vision. He stopped and limped around to face it.

"Whose there?" he growled wearily, hackles raised. A slender white paw slipped out from between two trash cans, and a beautiful white she-wolf stepped forward.

"Your not hard to track, Shawn Spencer." she murmured, sitting down and wrapping her white fluffy tail around her paws.

He stood stiffly, "You followed me?"

She snickered then stood and started circling him. "Your handsome." she murmured to no one in particular.

"Thanks?…" he asked tipping his head.

"But stupid!" she barked, continuing to circle him.

"Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"Stupid! Running through the streets exposing yourself! Have you no fear?" she regarded him with cool blue eyes.

"None actually, but your starting to freak me out!" he retorted. He got up and tried to walk away but she leapt upon him and pinned him on his back. Shawn stared up at her. Her white tail swished back and forth, and her breathing became erratic. She peeled her lips back into a vicious snarl and she sank her teeth into his cream colored throat. He shrieked and tried to kick her off but she was stronger than him. She pulled her teeth out and her muzzle ran with Shawn's blood.

Shawn remembered something about this. It was a display of dominance. _She must be the alpha female_ he thought. Strangely, even though he wanted to be mad he wasn't. His instinct wouldn't let him.

"Not all of us were made to be human, Shawn!" she growled from deep in her throat. She leaned in close, her muzzle right by his ear. "Think about that, and when you find the answer, let me know. I wont be far." and with that she crawled off of him slipped away.

**This chapter was long in coming, but better late than never, right? **


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn stared into the eyes of the dog. The same dog from earlier. This time, however, he was in Shawn's territory. More specifically, the front of the Psych office. He was the perfect picture of an angry wolf. Fur spiked out, hackles raised, sharp fangs bared in a vicious snarl. This time, he wasn't going to back down.

"I'll give you one last chance," Shawn growled, "Leave now, and you'll escape with your life."

The massive gray dog snorted, "Not on your life, buddy."

Shawn crouched low to the ground and a deep rumbled came from his chest. Then he leapt. The gray dog also leapt, and their chests knocked together as fangs slashed for each other's throats and faces. Then Shawn jumped out. He snarled, blood running off of his face. The gray dog had one eye swollen shut, but was still growling. The Gray dog rushed forward and knocked Shawn onto his back, teeth digging deep into his throat. The skin broke, and Shawn felt his own blood run freely from his neck. He placed his hind paws on the dog's stomach, just below the ribs, and thrust upward with all his force. The dog was ripped from him and thrown clear. Shawn scrambled to his feet, panting and bloody. The dog stood a couple paces away, below the Psych office window also panting and bloody. They were both exhausted.

"This territory isn't big enough for the both of us!" The dog roared, tossing his head and causing blood to spatter onto the asphalt.

"Your right, just me!" Shawn retorted and leapt again, with all his remaining force. The dog reared to meet him, but it was too late and Shawn slammed into his body with such force they both went flying- right through the offices double-paned window.

XXXX

Blood. The smell flooded his nostrils. The shifted slightly and there was the sound of glass shards falling from his pelt onto the floor and hitting other pieces of glass. Shawn opened his eyes and saw glass everywhere around him. Then when he looked alongside him, he saw the dog. The animals' sightless yellow eyes were fixed on a place far away. A place the living could not see. A big piece of glass was embedded in dogs throat, no doubt the cause of his death, and fresh blood was oozing from the wound.

Shawn shoved the body roughly aside and rose shakily to his paws. His muscles screamed in protest, and glass dug into his paws, but he was tired and hungry and not himself, so he curled up on the couch, nuzzling into one of Gus's jackets and fell asleep.

He didn't rouse again until he heard the keys in the lock and Gus's voice yell, "What the hell?!"


End file.
